


Тайские бусы

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, M/M, Marks, Rating: NC17, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Куньхан видит желание в глазах Яняна. Он знает: Янян хочет, чтобы Куньхан взял его, и дразнится, желая потом получить больше. И однажды он непременно за это поплатится. (с)





	Тайские бусы

Куньхан прикрывает за собой дверь номера, и комната погружается во мрак. Тяжелые шторы изумрудным бархатом спадают на ковер, и золотая бахрома аккуратным узором стягивает их по бокам. За огромными окнами город плавится миллионами огней, тонет в вечерней мгле, а комната пропахла кленовым сиропом и зажженными палочками ароматизаторов. Куньхан скидывает с плеч пиджак, оставляет его на стуле и, пройдя вглубь, останавливается посреди огромного гостиничного номера. У окна стоит Янян, и Куньхан, ослабляя галстук, скользит взглядом по изгибам тела, что не скрыты одеждой.  
  
Янян нагой, и бледная кожа кажется мягким шелковым полотном. Хочется коснуться, провести пальцами, царапнуть и оставить свои метки – клеймить. Куньхан подходит к столу, наливает в стакан воды и осушает его за раз. Облизывает губы и медленно приближается к Яну со спины. Оглаживает кончиками пальцев лопатки и, уткнувшись носом в затылок, вдыхает запах волос.  
  
Широкие ладони ложатся на бедра, и Куньхан чувствует, как под пальцами кожа покрывается мурашками. Янян горячий и родной. Куньхан сжимает ладони, ведет выше и надавливает на бока, мнет, давит сильнее, до бледных покраснений, и слышит тихий выдох. Холодными губами касается плеча, медленно ведёт к изгибу шеи и скользит языком к уху. Кончиком обводит кромку, цепляет зубами мягкую мочку и ладонью прижимает Яна к себе.  
  
Янян пахнет лавандовым шампунем и кофейным ликером. Запах родной, привычный и успокаивающий. Куньхан дышит глубоко, заполняет легкие, стараясь насытиться, и внутри, кажется, поднимается ураган. Янян всегда вызывает в Куньхане вихрь эмоций, они накрывают с головой, и обволакивают легкой дымкой спокойствия. Яняна хочется любить. Аккуратно, нежно, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. Его хочется любить. Ночи напролет клеймить горящими метками, брать целиком и полностью, присваивать себе и никогда не отпускать.  
  
За окном город мигает вечерней суетой, взрывается салютами на набережной и расплывается неточной картинкой калейдоскопа, а в комнате жарко, и мелодия блюза ласкает зацелованную кожу, на которой Куньхан так любит оставлять свои метки. Дорожками поцелуев, созвездиями красных пятен на белом холсте молочной кожи.  
  
Он оттягивает мочку, слышит тихий всхлип и влажно целует шею, вылизывает, смакуя на языке едва уловимый кисловатый привкус. Кусает, посасывает кожу и зубами спускается к плечу. Ладонями гладит живот, прижимаясь к горячему телу, оставляет пылающие метки и пальцами сжимает твердые горошины сосков. Трет между подушечками пальцев, пощипывает и наслаждается стонами, которые Янян старается сдержать.  
  
— Хочу слышать тебя, — едва касаясь губами уха, говорит Куньхан. Сжимает соски сильнее и тянет, заставляя Яна вжаться в его пах задом. — Чшшш… — Куньхан улыбается и запускает одну ладонь во взмокшие на затылке волосы, массирует кожу и сжимает в пальцах мягкие пряди. Сдавливает, и Янян запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, что покрыта сходящими метками: их Куньхан оставил в прошлый раз.  
  
Куньхан лижет бледные пятна, целует и оставляет новые. Носом ведет по линии челюсти и, сдавливая волосы, заставляет Яна повернуть голову к нему. Второй рукой поглаживает по щеке и едва заметно улыбается. Пробегает взглядом по лицу, надавливает большим пальцем на нижнюю губу, оттягивает ее и старается заглянуть Яну в глаза.  
  
Тонет, опускается на самое дно и даже не пытается всплыть на поверхность. Выгорает, но все равно смотрит. Каждый раз позволяет Яняну негласно обладать собой и отдает свою душу в его руки взамен на возможность любить и быть любимым. Куньхан нуждается в любви, и если Янян будет смотреть на него таким взглядом, если будет каждый раз проникать под кожу своими касаниями и поцелуями, Куньхан готов отдать все.   
  
— Посмотри на меня, — шепчет в самые губы Куньхан. Трется ртом о рот Яна, кусает, оттягивает нижнюю губу, языком проникает внутрь, дразня, разворачивает Яна к себе лицом и впечатывает в стекло позади.  
  
Янян громко стонет и выгибается в руках Куньхана, цепляется пальцами за плечи, а на губах играет хитрая ухмылка. Янян сущий дьявол. В нем живут десятки демонов, и только наедине с Куньханом он дает им волю. Он нарочито медленно облизывается, вызывающе ведет языком по верхней губе и вжимается ягодицами в стекло. Ёрзает, постанывая, и резко притягивает Куньхана к себе.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — шепчет в самые губы Янян. Оглаживает ладонями широкие плечи и грудь, что скрыты тканью рубашки, разглядывает Куньхана потемневшим взглядом и за галстук притягивает к себе. Пальцами высвобождает края рубашки из брюк и ловко расстегивает ремень.  
  
Куньхан чувствует, как в груди разгорается пламя. Как давит и растекается по телу, спускается комом вниз живота и тянет, щекочет и пульсирует. Пальцы у Яна холодные, он поглаживает, царапает как котенок и улыбается, опустив взгляд на губы.  
  
Куньхан подхватывает его под бедра, вжимается в них пахом и целует. Жадно, мокро вылизывает рот, глубоко проникает языком, оглаживая нёбо и щеки, в ладонях сжимает ягодицы. Толкается, трется грубой тканью брюк о член Яняна, заставляя его стонать в поцелуй, и Янян притягивает Куньхана за волосы и не позволяет отстраниться.  
  
Куньхан мнет в горячих ладонях половинки ягодиц, раздвигает их в стороны и, пальцем задев кольцо, на мгновение замирает. Янян в его руках сжимается, надавливая пятками на бедра Куньхана, и сильнее притягивает его к себе. Дышит в изгиб шеи и неразборчиво шепчет. Просит сделать так еще раз, просит потрогать, а после губами, по щеке, придвигается к уху Куньхана. Дышит тяжело, загнанно, щекочет дыханием и жмется ближе.  
  
Пальцами Куньхан проводит между половинок и снова задевает кольцо. Аккуратно тянет, срывая с губ Яна рваный выдох, но тут же отпускает и целует в висок. Одной рукой поддерживая Яняна, Куньхан ловит пальцами его подбородок, заставляет отстраниться и надавливает ладонью на грудь. Ведет ниже, давит на живот и снова скользит вверх, задевая соски. Сдавливает пальцами шею, чувствует, как под кожей дергается кадык и бьется пульс. В голове картинка рисуется, как на бледной коже остаются синяки, и Куньхан сжимает пальцы до тех пор, пока не замечает просьбу в глазах напротив.  
  
Он осторожно убирает руку и тыльной стороной ладони оглаживает лицо. Двумя пальцами Куньхан проводит по влажным губам и проталкивает их в рот. Чувствует, как язык Яняна скользит между ними, щекочет и поглаживает. Куньхан наблюдает, как Янян медленно начинает посасывать их, двигая головой, а затем обхватывает ладонью запястье Куньхана и отстраняет его руку.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — Янян смотрит с вызовом и держит взглядом Куньхана. Медленно подносит пальцы ко рту, вбирает их и выпускает с влажным звуком. Сжимает запястье крепче, улыбается и облизывается. Языком ведет по ладони, играет им между пальцев и снова вбирает в рот.  
  
Куньхан высвобождает руку и лбом прижимается ко лбу Яна. Ловит мятное дыхание, заводит руку за спину и осторожно вводит в Яняна палец, тут же затыкая его поцелуем. Глотает стоны и медленно двигает пальцем, задевая цепочку внутри.  
  
Янян горячий, и Куньхан осторожно гладит стенки входа, вытаскивает палец и дразнит, добавляя еще один. Янян в его руках дергается, стонет громче и сильнее давит на поясницу пятками. Пытается что-то сказать, но Куньхан не разбирает ни слова. У него самого кожа горит огнем. Горячие стенки сжимают его пальцы вместе с силиконовой цепочкой и Куньхан проклинает любовь Яняна к игрушкам.  
  
Куньхан вытаскивает пальцы и обнимает Яняна крепче. Чувствует, как тот подрагивает в его руках и, подхватывая под ягодицы, несет к кровати, чтобы опустить на чуть измятые бордовые простыни. Останавливается возле и смотрит на Яняна сверху вниз. Разглядывает яркие пятна, которыми укрыта шея и плечи, желает оставить несколько на животе и груди. Он скользит взглядом по едва покрасневшим соскам, оглаживает плоский живот и облизывается, когда взгляд опускается на прижатый к животу стоящий член.  
  
Янян смотрит из-под прикрытых ресниц и ладонями ведет по груди. Щипает соски, крутит в пальцах и вызывающе смотрит на Куньхана.  
  
— Тебе нравится смотреть, не так ли? — то ли спрашивает, то ли уточняет Янян и, сгибая ноги в коленях, раздвигает их шире. Ведет ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер и сжимает яички. Массирует, легко тянет и обхватывает член у основания.  
  
Куньхан дергается вперед, желая прикоснуться к нему, но на грудь опускается янова стопа и хитрая улыбка на искусанных губах говорит безмолвное «смотреть можно, трогать нельзя».  
  
— Тебе нравится, как я себя трогаю, гэгэ? — последнее слово Янян выдыхает вместе со стоном, сжимает пальцами головку и выгибается на кровати. Гладит головку подушечкой большого, размазывает смазку и стонет имя Куньхана. — Хочешь, я потрогаю себя там? Ты ведь желаешь это увидеть, — второе предложение звучит утвердительно и, поднявшись на локтях, Янян переворачивается на живот, становится на колени и тянется рукой под подушку. Вытягивает аккуратной формы анальную пробку и смотрит на Куньхана через плечо.  
  
Тот медленно расстегивает пуговицы рубашки и бросает на кровать галстук. Бледно-голубая ткань скользит по рукам и падает на ковер. Куньхан с легкостью и осторожностью расстегивает брюки и вместе с бельем отправляет вслед за рубашкой. Подтянутое тело поблескивает легкой испариной в тусклом свечении окон. Куньхан видит желание в глазах Яняна. Он знает: Янян хочет, чтобы Куньхан взял его, и дразнится, желая потом получить больше. И однажды он непременно за это поплатится. Куньхан думает, что выпороть Яняна за такие игры и провокации будет неплохой идеей.  
  
Куньхан сглатывает и облизывает пересохшие губы. Смотреть на Яняна, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться, кажется настоящей пыткой, но нарастающее возбуждение и желание сладкой нугой растекаются по телу. Куньхан обхватывает мягкую плоть и неспешно двигает рукой, чувствуя, как член становится твердым, и медленно надрачивает, наблюдая за Яном.  
  
Янян смотрит через плечо; на глаза спадает вьющаяся челка, и весь он, такой по-мужски изящный, с широко расставленными ногами и на четвереньках, кажется запретным, опасным и от того более желанным. Он заводит руку за спину и капает смазкой между ягодиц. Откидывает тюбик на кровать, размазывает смазку и цепляет кольцо пальцами.  
  
Куньхан следит за каждым его движением и сжимает член у основания. Он смотрит, как покрасневшие края входа растягиваются, и первый, самый широкий шарик обхватывают блестящие от смазки стенки. Янян останавливается, и Куньхан чувствует, как горят лицо и шея. Растянутый вход заметно пульсирует, и первый шарик сменяется вторым.  
  
Янян выгибается в пояснице, шепчет имя Куньхана и осторожно тянет за кольцо, медленно вынимая игрушку. Цепочка отправляется на кровать, и Янян усмехается, подмигивает, вводя в себя два пальца. Трахает растянутый вход резкими движениями, раздвигает пальцы в стороны и стонет просьбы взять его. Называет Куньхана гэгэ, от чего у того потихоньку начинает срывать все заслонки. Янян добавляет еще один палец; ноги разъезжаются в стороны — он полностью открыт для Куньхана.  
  
Куньхан едва сдерживает желание схватить Яняна за бедра и войти в него резким движением. Начать трахать жестко, размашисто вбиваться в разгоряченное тело и чувствовать Яняна целиком. Он сдерживает желание грубо взять его сию же секунду и трахать до тех пор, пока Янян не попросит остановиться.  
  
Куньхан медленно подходит к краю кровати и опирается на нее коленями. Прикладывает ладони к горячим ягодицам и раздвигает их шире. Мнет, сжимает мягкие половинки, наклоняется, покусывает кожу, выцеловывает поясницу. Оставляет алое пятно, и к пальцам Яна, которыми тот продолжает трахать себя, добавляет свой.  
  
Янян на мгновение сжимается, срывается на глухой стон и едва не валится на кровать. Выставляет зад, прогибаясь в пояснице, и ускоряет темп, подаваясь назад и насаживаясь на пальцы сильнее.  
  
— Гэгэ, глубже…  
  
Куньхан не выдерживает, и тишину комнаты разбивает глухой хлопок. Его ладонь отпечатывается красным пятном на ягодице, и голос Яняна срывается на хрип. Еще один хлопок следует почти сразу, и Янян вскидывает зад, падая грудью на постель. Пальцами хватается за простыни и тихо стонет. Рукой находит игрушку и протягивает Куньхану, глядя через плечо.  
  
— Малыш не наигрался? — Куньхан скользит ладонью по взмокшей спине и тянет Яняна на себя. Губами мажет по виску, чувствуя солоноватый привкус кожи, и твердым членом ведет между ягодиц, повторяет след собственной ладони, отпечатавшейся на коже.  
  
— Если ты пришел сюда разговаривать, то я могу сам себе помочь, — шепчет Янян и стонет, когда пальцы в волосах сжимаются сильнее, а по основанию члена проходит горячая ладонь. Его язвительность с каждой секундой распаляет в Куньхане желание взять его грубо, но он научился сдерживаться, когда рядом Янян.  
  
Куньхан аккуратно толкает Яна на простыни и надавливает ладонью на поясницу. Выдавливает смазку между ягодиц и подхватывает с кровати очередную игрушку, в форме члена. Усмехается и проводит ею между ягодиц. Давит на края и проталкивает головку, замечая, как сильнее выгибается Янян. Куньхан осторожно прокручивает игрушку и вводит еще на пару сантиметров. Упивается тихими стонами, приглушенными подушкой, и вводит силиконовый член до конца. Ладонями сдавливает ягодицы, зажимая член внутри, и с довольной улыбкой слушает протяжный стон. Дразняще-медленно двигает игрушкой и обхватывает пальцами член Яняна. Надавливает большим на головку, проводит до основания и сжимает твердые яички.  
  
Янян дергается в его руках, насаживаясь на силиконовую игрушку и гортанно стонет, когда Куньхан поворачивает ее и наращивает темп. Поглаживает спину и шлепает по ягодице, продолжая трахать Яняна сильнее и глубже.  
  
Голос Яна отскакивает от стен протяжными стонами, и он ласкает себя рукой, прося Куньхана двигаться быстрее. Сам подмахивает бедрами, насаживается на игрушку и выгибается кошкой, кусая костяшки пальцев.  
  
Куньхан отбрасывает игрушку в сторону и переворачивает Яняна на спину. Нависает сверху и вжимается собственным возбуждением в его, трется членом о член и вовлекает Яняна в поцелуй. Жадно лижет рот, оттягивает губы и покусывает. Спускается поцелуями по подбородку и с жадностью втягивает кожу на шее, оставляя еще одну метку.  
  
Ему нравится смотреть на оставленные на теле Яняна следы; от осознания того, что Янян принадлежит ему, у Куньхана тянет внизу живота и сладко ноет. Он оставляет еще несколько лиловых пятен на груди и возле пупка. Скользит носом по тоненькой дорожке волос и языком размашисто ведет по всей длине члена. Обхватывает губами и держит Яняна за бедра, когда тот резко вскидывается вверх, заполняя рот Куньхана вязкой теплой спермой, и стонет протяжное «гэгэ».  
  
Янян дышит тяжело, путается во влажных волосах Куньхана пальцами, пока тот выцеловывает его тело. Обхватывает ладонями лицо Куньхана и тянет к себе, вовлекает в тягуче-медленный поцелуй. Они целуются осторожно, не спеша. Посасывают языки друг друга и переплетают пальцы, путаются ногами, жмутся липкими от пота телами и делятся теплом разгоряченной кожи.  
  
Куньхан надавливает пальцами на яркие свежие отметины и целует каждую из них. Оглаживает ладонью лицо Яняна, целует веки, нос, трется губами о рот и оставляет целомудренные поцелуи. Тянет на себя, и переворачиваясь, усаживает Яна на бедра. Тихо стонет, когда тот нарочно вжимается задом в твердую плоть и, опустившись к лицу Куньхана, проводит языком по подбородку.  
  
Короткими поцелуями покрывает грудь, царапает ногтями бока, проходя по ребрам, и языком играет с темнеющими ореолами сосков. Покусывает, оттягивает зубами и сжимает губами твердые горошины. Лижет кончиком языка вершинки и трет между пальцев. Его касания приносят Куньхану удовольствие и распаляют желание наконец взять Яняна.  
  
Янян оглаживает тело Куньхана и сползает с его колен. Укладывается между разведенных ног и носом проводит по члену, обхватывает его пальцами. Аккуратно ведет по всей длине, сжимает у основания и, губами плотно взяв его в кольцо, насаживается глубже.  
  
Куньхан чувствует, как головка проходит по нёбу, и как Янян поглаживает ее круговыми движениями языка, лаская яички и мошонку горячими пальцами. Медленно посасывает и выпускает изо рта с влажным звуком. Куньхан наблюдает, как язык Яна обводит нити выступающих венок, как он вылизывает член, будто сладкую карамель и покрывает его поцелуями. Трется носом о покрасневшие от возбуждения яички и снова погружает член в горячий рот.  
  
Двигает головой медленно, вбирает глубже и смотрит на Куньхана, удерживает взглядом. Выпускает член изо рта и, поднявшись на колени, начинает надрачивать собственное возбуждение. Смотрит на Куньхана с едва заметной ухмылкой и, повернувшись к нему спиной, опускается на локти. Медленно двигает бедрами из стороны в сторону и выпячивает зад.  
  
Куньхан тянется ладонями и сжимает упругие ягодицы. Раздвигает их и, наклонившись, кусает за мягкое место. Ведет языком по раскрасневшейся коже и кончиком ласкает вход, заставляя Яна дрожать.  
  
— Гэгэ, — на выдохе произносит тот и вскрикивает, вскидываясь вверх, когда Куньхан входит одним резким толчком по самые яйца и сжимает собственный член внутри. — Гэгэ, пожалуйста, — буквально хнычет Янян и пытается дернуться вперед, но Куньхан держит крепко, не позволяет даже шелохнуться. Он сжимает пальцы на бедрах до бледных синяков, медленно выходит на половину и тут же резко толкается. Двигается плавными волнами, берет не спеша и нарочно мучает изнывающего от желания Яна.  
  
Куньхан уверен, что Янян злится, но слишком возбужден, чтобы возражать. Терпит томные толчки и стонет так сладко, что у Куньхана сосет под ложечкой. Он ускоряет темп, почти выходя из горячего тела, а после снова заполняет Яна собой и втрахивает в кровать. Резко, глубоко, размашистыми толчками, и комната заполняется громкими стонами обоих. Шлепки потных тел сливаются воедино со все еще играющим в стереосистеме блюзом, и Куньхана ведет от того, как его яички бьются о чужой зад. Он выходит полностью, оставляет на ягодице горящий след ладони и одним резким движением загоняет член до конца. Проделывает это еще раз, хватает Яна за запястье и заводит руку за спину.  
  
Янян гортанно стонет, утыкаясь лицом в простыни, и ласкает себя свободной рукой. Просит Куньхана двигаться быстрее и вскрикивает, когда Куньхан входит глубоко, заставляя гореть изнутри. Янян кончает вместе с Куньханом и валится на кровать. Дрожит всем телом, пока Куньхан осторожно целует его плечи.  
  
В комнате душно, и запах секса тяжелым облаком давит на легкие. Куньхан чувствует, как тело расслабляется, и как расслабляется в его объятиях Янян. Куньхан кончиками пальцев гладит его по руке, обводит оставленные метки и улыбается.  
  
— Хочу в душ, — едва шевеля языком, шепчет Янян и поворачивается к Куньхану, — гэгэ. — Облизывается и оставляет целомудренный поцелуй в уголке губ.  
  
  
Утром за завтраком оба сидят молча, пока тишину не разрушает Янян.  
  
— Так что ты делаешь в Дюссельдорфе? — делая глоток чая, интересуется он. — Я ведь говорил, что конференция закончится послезавтра, и я сразу прилечу в Пекин. — Он вопросительно выгибает бровь и откусывает тост.  
  
— Послезавтра — это слишком долго, — пожимает плечами Куньхан и подпирает ладонью щеку. Ловит взгляд прищуренных лисьих глаз и улыбается уголками рта. Янян ему точно не верит. — Тэн прислал сообщение и сказал, что подарил тебе тайские бусы. И что придет к тебе их испробовать… — Куньхан отпивает кофе, а Янян давится тостом и пытается откашляться.  
  
— И ты сразу прилетел из Пекина, серьезно? — Янян смотрит выжидающе и вздыхает.  
  
— Нет, — пожимает плечами Куньхан. — Сначала глянул в интернете, что это такое, а потом подумал, что они будут неплохо смотреться в твоей очаровательной заднице. И возможно, в следующий раз я трахну тебя, когда они будут внутри. — Куньхан салютует чашкой кофе, пока Янян готовит в голове план убийства Тэна и пытается не думать о последних словах Куньхана.


End file.
